


Ushijima has a crush

by Honey_Bearey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autism, Autistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort No Hurt, Dorks in Love, Gay Panic, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepovers, Stimming, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bearey/pseuds/Honey_Bearey
Summary: Ushijima is madly in love with Tendou and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.- English isn’t my first language so uh bare with me please :)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Ushijima has a crush

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Ushijima walks down the halls of the dormitory ready to check in for the night. Today’s as the weekend so he went to the shops to get a few things.  
Running his fingers through his hair he opens the door and sees his very naked roommate, Satori Tendou. He makes a small ‘ah’ sound before turning around, his face red. 

Tendou scrambled to put a towel around his waist. “Oh shit, sorry about that Ushi. I was just ya know changing or something. I’m gonna go and change in the bathroom.” 

“Yeah, okay..Uhm..yeah...”  
Ushijima heard a door open and close, he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Putting some stuff on his desk and then sat down on his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Tendou looked. 

He had a slim yet still muscular body and his legs were so long. Ushijima eyes couldn’t help but kind of take a glance...down there. He blushed deeply as he put that picture into his head. 

“I’m such a pervert, I need to get these dirty images out of my brain.” Ushijima mumbled to himself, before getting up. He knocked on the bathroom door. “I’m going down and eat something I can bring you something when I finished.” 

The door swung open and Ushijima stepped back. Tendou stood there his hair still a little wet, it look really good down. Ushijima recently has been noticing the tiny little things on Tendou that make him look well, good? 

His soft looking thin yet plump lips, his incredibly long fingers he must be so good with them. I wonder how’s they feel against his skin, Tendou would probably know exactly where to touch and make him feel go- 

“Ushiwaka! Hello, are you listening you’ve been kinda s-staring..” Tendou awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Ushijima blushes, all this time he was staring at him. How embarrassing! “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was thinking about school or something I don’t know. S-So what were you s-saying?” 

“I said, I wanted to go with you to eat. Is that fine?” 

“Yeah yeah yeah..it is.” 

They began walking down the hallway together. Tendou was on one rambles, Ushijima just listened. Well, it came through one ear and the other, he was staring at his incredibly pretty face. He realised what he was doing and turned his head and blushed deeply. Why was he like this? Tendou made his heart race, his face turn red and Ushijima would like to spent every second with his teammate. 

“Well, you just go find a table and I’ll get us some food I think their serving pasta today. Honestly, one of the worst meals they offer in a much better cook don’t you think?” Tendou said. 

“You’re cooking is good.”  
Ushijima says, before Tendou smiles and walks away. He sighs and ruffles his hair in frustration, it wasn’t fair. How can someone just make him feel this way, Tendou must hear his beating heart and see his flushed face. 

With a loud sigh he sits down at a table, there’s not many people here, maybe because it’s pretty late. It’s near curfew he guessed nobody wants to risk getting in trouble. Tendou sits down across from Ushijima and hands him a bowl a fork. 

He begins to eat but he kept catching himself staring for a little to long. 

“Ugh the others are so annoying do you see the group chat Ushi?” Tendou says, looking at his phone. 

“Oh I put it on mute nothing important on there really.” Ushijima opens his phone. Goshiki apparently wants them to come over next week for a team bonding session. It was just so he probably get some extra training session with Ushijima, he always annoys him about this. “I don’t think I’ll go..” 

“I wanna go, the amount of secrets being exposed there will be nice to learn. We might play spin the bottle and oh my goodness it would be even more funnier to see other blush and stutter when trying to kiss another boy.” Tendou laughed. 

“Maybe they’re gonna invite the girls volleyball team so maybe not boys kissing other boys. There’s not a problem with that but I guess it’ll be awkward or something. I wouldn’t mind, especially if it was you.” Ushijima said without thinking. After he realised what he said he covered his mouth and blushed deeply. 

“You wouldn’t mind if it was me? Did I hear that correctly?” Tendou stood up and leaned over the bench, closing the space between the two. 

Tendou was so close to Ushijima there noses were basically touching. “Tendou I think we need to go now.” 

Tendon sighed and got off the bench. “Yeah you’re right, I’m kinda tired.” 

Ushijima stood up and grabbed his and Tendou’s plate and put them in the sink in the kitchen. He then quickly caught up to Tendou, who’s was probably texting someone. They walked the rest of the way in silence, the only thing that could be heard was Tendou’s slight humming. 

. 

“Tomorrow schoool! I don’t have time for that!”  
Tendou flopped on his bed. 

Ushijima only hummed in response as he read the ads on the manga. He looked up and saw Tendou head hanging down from the top bunk. 

“Why do you only read ads! I only let you borrow it so you can talk to me about it” Tendou pouted. 

He watched Ushijima for a second before falling on to the ground. “Ow! That wouldn’t have happened if you read the manga probably.” 

Ushijima softly laughed. “Whatever..I might read it actually. If you want something to talk to about it.” 

Ushijima didn’t like Manga but it made Tendou happy and seeing that smile made him happy. Words and pictures in his brain just don’t go together, it makes him uncomfortable and it’s kind of over stimulating for him. He sighed and flipped onto his backside as he was on his stomach on the bed and closed the book. 

“We should really go to bed now Tendou.” Ushijima says. 

“Hmmm, I guess you’re right. Well goodnight Waka-Kun, see you in the morning.” Tendou sings, twirling around before switching off the light.

Ushijima closes his eyes, he can now confirm that maybe just maybe he fancies Tendou quite a bit. He drifts off to sleep not even getting under the blankets. Can you guess what he’s going to dream about? Tendou is the answer if you’re incapable of guesses.

-End of chapter 1


End file.
